


Art masterpost - Withered

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, wincest reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam finds his name carved into his brother's chest, he actually starts to question his sanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art masterpost - Withered

Have some Mad Winchesters [ Read the fantastic fic here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750382)

[](http://s1282.photobucket.com/user/ssmudge/media/Withered%20copy_zpsnrrecsxy.jpg.html)

[](http://s1282.photobucket.com/user/ssmudge/media/jena1pfinal_zpsklrya0lo.jpg.html)


End file.
